I Can See Just Fine
by RavenExorcist
Summary: When Dave Strider gets hurt, he's not sure what's going on, or how he's going to deal with it. He goes into a state of denial, and only one blue eyed derp can help him through it. John/Dave with hints of a few other pairings such as Rose/Kanaya and Dirk/Jake. I am so bad a summarys. Rated t for Dave and Dirk's mouth. (plus there's a new cover!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This whole first chapter is in Dave's POV but the rest of the chapters may switch between characters. I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to do this yet.**_

_No. No. No. That car was not hurtling towards mine at 90 miles per hour. No, it wasn't crashing into mine, crumpling up the metal of both cars. No, the sunglasses Egbert gave me didn't fly off my face from the impact and shatter into a million pieces on my dash. No, nothing flew from the back seat of the car and hit me in the back of the head. No, I most defiantly didn't black out. None of that ever happened. Shit like that didn't happen to Strider's._

Where were my glasses? Or was I wearing them? It was fairly dark after all. On second thought, where the fuck WAS I? These defiantly didn't feel like my cheap, old, shitty sheets. I shook that question off and reached up to touched where the rim of my shades normally were. Nope, nothing but air. I started freaking out on the inside, and hoped I wasn't on the outside. My shades were my cover, not to mention my most prized possession. I mean, Egderp gave those to me for my 13th birthday. Even 4 years after that they were still special to me. Then I heard movement to my side, and someone carefully laid my arm back down on the sheets of the bed.

"Quit moving little man. Just stay still. You're going to hurt yourself." That voice, it was Bro. It sounded weird though. It held some emotion that was oh so foreign to his voice. What was it? Maybe worry? Concern? No, no. It couldn't be any of those things. I had probably just imagined it. My head was hurting anyways, so I was probably just hearing things. I felt him sliding something onto my face. It felt like sunglasses. "Here… You should where my glasses… The light probably isn't good for your eyes." As he said that, I realized they had been hurting. It wasn't my head that was hurting, it was my eyes. How fucking weird. I moved my arm a bit and felt it bump against something. A guard rail? Was I in the hospital?

"Bro, where am I?" Whoa, my voice was seriously scratchy and hoarse. What was going on?

"The hospital, now stop moving. You had a piece of glass of glass in your chest until 3 hours ago." He said sternly. Even though Dave couldn't see it, he could imagine the look on Bro's face. It was probably the one he gave Dave when he was little and wouldn't go to bed or was annoying the fuck out of the elder Strider. He almost laughed at the idea, but he didn't.

"Calm your man tits, I'm just fine." I said, letting out a chuckle. I ignored all his warnings and tried to sit up, falling back just a few seconds later, gasping for air as a sharp pain surged from my shoulder to just above my hip.

"Fuck Dave! Now you're bleeding again! This is just fucking perfect!" He said, anger lacing his voice even though it was mixed with other emotion that he was probably trying to cover up. I didn't understand why he was so upset. I had been cut up, big whoop. He'd heal and just have a scar. No biggy.

"Bro, calm the fuck down. I'll be fine." I said after catching my breath. I could hear Bro grumbling quietly.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE FINE DAVE." He yelled and then I could hear him stomp out of the room, slamming to door behind him. I could hear English trying to calm Bro down, but his voice was getting farther and farther away. Bro was leaving. He had lost his cool and had left. Bro had lost his cool. This wasn't normal. My eyebrows knitted together in utter confusion and frustration. I then heard more footsteps coming towards my door. It was at least 2 people and the sound of their steps was accompanied by muffled sobs. Why was it so dark? I knew I was wearing Bro's sunglasses now, but where were mine?

The sobs got closer, and I could hear someone gently trying to shush whoever was crying. It was probably Rose and Jade. The door opened and he heard a quiet gasp. "Oh my gosh! Dave! You look terrible!" Jade exclaimed. He imagined the look on her face, one of worry and maybe even a bit of fear mixed into it.

"Well fuck, don't I feel bad for not dressing up while I'm in the hospital?" I said sarcastically. I didn't mean to sound so rude, but I was just too frustrated to care.

"No need to be so rude Strider. She's just concerned." Rose said, and I grumbled a bit. She was staring at me. I could feel it, and it was sort of freaking me out.

"Yeah yeah Lalonde, I don't fucking care." He said, "Now, who wants to tell me what's going on? And Lalonde, if you want to complain about me, go complain to your troll girlfriend."

She sighed. "Strider, don't take your anger out on us. We just wanted to visit you and make sure you were-" I then decided I was too frustrated to deal with her talking anymore and cut her off.

"What to fuck ever Lalonde! I don't even know what's wrong with me in the first place!" I said in a voice slightly louder than normal. I was starting to lose my cool, and frankly, I didn't care just then. She sighed again.

"Jade, go out into the hallway for a moment please." She said, and I could hear Jade walking towards the door. There was a slight hesitation before she opened it and then walked out, closing it with a quiet click. "Dave. Listen to me. You were in a car crash. Something hit you, and it seemed to hit in just the wrong spot. You're blind now Dave. I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything for a minute, silence engulfed the room. My mind was on fire, so many thoughts running through my head I was starting to get dizzy. I shook my head a bit. "No, no. I can't be blind Lalonde. It's impossible. I'm sure I was having a strife with Bro and he accidently knocked me through a window or something." Yeah, that explained everything. That's how I had gotten the glass in my chest. I must have gotten my head cut up a bit and they had to wrap it up and that's why I couldn't see. "So where's Egderp? I'm sure he's worried sick." I said with a smirk. It was weird how he wasn't in here right now. I'd think he would want to see me first.

"He doesn't want to see you Dave. He's scared." She said a very serious tone to her already always serious voice. I was confused. Very confused.

"Scared? Why is he scared?" I asked.

"Because Dave. He thought you died, and when he heard you were blind now he started freaking out. He's been hiding in his closet ever since he heard the news." She said, and I could feel her staring at me again.

"Well I'm not blind, so have someone go get the derp and bring his ass down here!" He said, frustrated again.

"Jane has been trying for an hour. I believe she hasn't had any luck."

"Well have Harley help her! Harley can persuade anyone to do anything!" I yelled.

"Fine." Rose said, leaving the room. "He might even help you start to accept it." She said just before shutting the door. I was alone, the room once again silent. I wasn't blind. It was just bandages. I was fine. Once they took them off I would be able to see perfectly. I would be able to see John's grinning, derpy face one he figured out that I would be alright, and everything would go back to normal. Of course it would.

**This was so short and really badly written T^T I'm such a bad writer. I hope you guys liked it though, and I would love rates and reviews or even just you guys telling me to keep going! I won't even write chapter 2 if no one likes it…**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for how little Dave/John was in this chapter, and if I continue I promise there will be a lot more! Thank you for reading guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOG. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. I got a lot of comments or reviews or whatever they're called on the first chapter and that just TOTALLY made my day. I'll try to update this as quickly as I can, but I don't know how quickly that will be. I'll try to make sure it's a chapter at least every 3 days or less because I know how frustrating waiting for chapters can be. I'm glad you all like the stories so far and I would love it if you guys keep pushing me and telling me you like it, because I can lose hope in things really quickly. ^^;**

**OH! And by the way, this chapter is in John's POV starting with when he first found out Dave was in the hospital. Jumping back a bit :33**

I was just standing in the kitchen, waiting for the ding of the microwave to sound and tell me that the popcorn was done popping. Dave was supposed to come over that night for one of our weekly movie nights, and those were always a lot of fun to me. I started thinking about what movie we were going to watch, since I knew that Dave didn't like Con Air or really any of the movies I liked. I was lost in thought and jumped when the microwave sounded, screaming a bit as well. I guess it was a good thing Dave was a little bit late. It would have been really embarrassing.

I retrieved the popcorn and then hurried upstairs to my room. I set the bowl down on my bed and then texted Dave.

"hey dave, are you going to get here soon?"

"yeah Egderp be there in 15 minutes"

I grinned down at the screen of my phone and then looked around my room. "I need to pick out a movie…" I mumbled to myself and starting looking through all the discs I had. I went through them for about 10 minutes before I found on I though Dave would like and put it into the player. I then sat down on my bed and ate a little of the popcorn, knowing that Dave would get there soon.

About 10 minutes after that, I started wondering where Dave was. I stared out my window for a little while, waiting for the red convertible he drove to pull up into my small drive way. When it didn't come for another 15 minutes, I started to worry. He was late sometimes, but normally if he told me he'd be here in 15 minutes then he would be here in 20 minutes at the most. I started tapping on the window sill out of nervousness and continued to stare; hoping every pair of headlights I saw would be him. I would just end up crest fallen though since it was never him.

After 30 minutes, I was seriously freaking out. I tried texting him again but he never responded. I tried to calm myself down. Maybe he got stuck in traffic. Maybe Bro called him with an emergency and he needed to go back. Maybe he's not responding because his phone died. Maybe, maybe… I was running out of things to follow the maybe. I looked back out the window, and my worried side took over. What if he decided he didn't want to come and blew me off? What if he got a call from some girl and decided to go hang out with her instead? What if he got hurt? What if he was into a car crash? I tried to shake all those thoughts off. No, things like that didn't happen to Dave! He was a Strider!

I didn't even notice I was shaking by the time an hour had passed. I was so nervous. Dave had never been this late before. Then my phone rang. I screamed from the sudden noise and scrambled to answer it, a swooped it up and quickly hit the accept button and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said a desperate tone in my voice. I was hoping it was Dave. Even if he had blown me off, if he called and told me I would feel a bit better.

"Hello John." The other person said, and I quickly realized it was Rose.

"Oh, hey Rose. What do you need?" I said, my voice a little softer out of disappointment. I guessed Dave wouldn't be calling then.

"John, something very bad has happened, and it seems I need to inform you."

"What?"

"Dave was in a car crash. He's in the hospital right now."

"OH MY GOSH! Is he okay?" Panic had been added to my voice. That's why he was late. Oh my gosh it was pretty much my fault since I he was coming over to my house. I had just talked to him! I was such a terrible person for thinking he blew me off!

"Well, he is unconscious at the moment, but I believe he will be okay except for one thing…" She seemed like she didn't want to tell me, like she was waiting because she wasn't sure how to say it. That defiantly wasn't normal with Rose.

"What?" I said, totally scared now. This had to be something really bad if it was affecting Rose.

"Well, it seems as though something hit him in the crash, and he's gone blind. It injured the nerves that connected his eyes to his brain."

I was silent for a minute, my mouth slightly agape with shock. Dave was blind. That was a big piece of information to swallow. I felt my phone slip out of my grasp and a quiet squeak came from the back of my throat. The phone hit the carpeted floor of my bedroom with a soft thud. Rose was saying something, maybe calling my name and trying to get my attention. I couldn't hear it though, the only thing I could hear was the tornado of thoughts that where spinning through my head. YOU were the one who invited him over. YOU were the one who texted him while he was driving. What if he got into the crash because he was responding to YOUR text? I didn't know if that last one was true, but I sure felt like it was.

I squeaked again and shook my head, tears rolling down my face without me noticing it. I picked up the phone with a shaky hand. Rose was still talking, saying my name over and over. "I-I have t-to go…" I stuttered, and hung up. I didn't know what to do then. I didn't want to go to the hospital. I couldn't see Dave hurt. Dave was the strong one to me, the one who never cried and was never scared. If I saw him hurt, I don't think I would be able to take it. I felt the need to hide. I slid my phone into my pocket, and looked around my room.

I then decided the only place to hide in there would be my closet. I stumbled over there and crawled inside, shutting the door and leaning my back against the wall. My knees were drawn up to my chest and my eyes were wide open, tears still streaming down my cheeks even though I had finally noticed. I didn't care though. My best bro had just been in a car crash and went blind, and it could have been my fault. If that wasn't a good reason to cry then I had no idea what was.

My cell rang a lot after that, and I ended up pulling it out of my pocket and staring at the illuminated screen while it rang. The name's changed though the same one's showed up a lot.

Rose, Jade, Rose, Rose, Jade, Jane, Rose, Rose, Dirk, Rose, Jake, Jane, Jane, Jade, Rose, Rose…

So on and so forth. They all seemed pretty desperate to get a hold of me, but I didn't want to answer. I just couldn't. They would try to talk me into going down there and visiting Dave. I couldn't do that. I just couldn't. I didn't know when I'd ever be able to see him again. And then my phone started buzzing again. They were texting me now.

Rose: John please answer us.

Rose: John.

Jade: John! Please come down to the hospital? I know Dave would want to see you!

Jane: John, please come here. We all know you're worried sick about Dave.

Rose: John, Jane is coming up to get you.

Jane: I'm coming up there see you soon.

I sighed quietly. I wish they would stop. I didn't want to come down there. I didn't want Jane to come and get me. I didn't need to see Dave all hurt. It would just break my heart. Our movie nights were my favorite because I got to hang out with him for a few hours every week. Just me and him. And tonight everything had gone wrong. It just wasn't right. I couldn't take it.

I sat there in silence for a long time, or at least what felt like a long time. Then I heard footsteps heading up the stairs and a gentle voice call out, "John?" The door to my room opened slowly and I heard Jane walk in. "John, where are you?" I ignored her. I didn't want to go. I wouldn't go. I wouldn't ever go. Part of me knew how childish I was sounding, and it wanted me to suck it up, march out of the closest, and go with Jane to visit Dave in the hospital. The other part of me was over powering it though. It told me to stay, and that if I saw him, I would get a broken heart. And I probably would to.

Then the door of my closet opened and I peered up to stare straight into the light blue eyes of Jane. I then noticed just how badly my eyes stung. Was I still crying? From the sympathetic look she was giving me, I would take it as a yes. I probably looked like a mess, but why did I care. I wasn't going anywhere. She bent down and looked at me, and we just stared at each other for a while. Not speaking. She then smiled a gentle, sad smile. "John, come on. Let's go visit Dave." She said, her voice matching her smile. Sad and gentle.

I shook my head. "N-No… I can't…." I stuttered, my voice coming out barely above a whisper. She tilted her head a bit.

"Why not?"

"I-I can't see D-Dave hurt… I-I just can't…"

She shook her head. "Sweetie, it'll be okay. He probably wants to see you. I actually know he would. I'm sure he would feel terrible if you didn't come and see him." I shook my head a whole bunch and she sighed and stood up. She moved and sat down on my bed and pulled out her phone. She started texting, probably telling Rose what was going on, and then she came back. "Please dear? You might feel better if you know he's okay. Rose told me that he's awake now, and he might need your help with something." She said.

We talked back and forth for a long time, her trying to convince me to go visit Dave and me refusing every time. We probably talked like that for 30 minutes before somehow or another she had talked me into coming downstairs and getting into her car. Next thing I knew we we're almost at the hospital and I was terrified. I didn't want to see Dave… But I knew I did.

**Yay! I finished this chapter! It's a lot longer than the first one so I guess I'm happy with that ^^ I hope you guys like this one as much as you liked the first even if it's from John's POV! Next up we'll probably switch back to Dave. Rate and Review please! Thank you guys for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I'm really really sorry that I took forever to post this, but since school started I've been having quite a few issues and I just got around to writing it. I'm very sorry about that though!**

The car ride was long and relatively stressful for me. Jane had the radio on (playing some old timey music that she loved) but otherwise it was completely silent. Actually, I could hear my own heart pounding against my chest so hard that it was almost painful. I stared out the window of the cerulean love bug, watching as the scenery quickly changed from my familiar suburb to the highway and then to the city that I lived close to and went to school in. My foot was tapping against the floor of the car at a quick and nervous pace, and I chewed on my bottom lip up to the point that it actually started to bleed, not that I cared.

"John… You need to calm down…" Jane said in a soft tone, not that I really paid her any mind. I couldn't calm down, it was practically impossible for me at the time. We were almost to the hospital. I was about to see Dave laying in that bed completely torn up. No one had even told me what exactly was wrong with him, which just made it even worse for me. He could be close to death and I didn't even know. I didn't want to see Dave die! I needed him! He was my best bro and I would never want to see him leave this planet too soon. He had so much ahead of him!

We soon arrived at the hospital, and Jane stepped out of the car and started around to my door. I scooted closer to the center of the car, trying to get as far away from her as I could without taking my seat belt off as I could as she opened my door. I squeaked as she reached around my and undid the strap that reached across my chest, the long cord quickly retracting into its hiding place. I didn't want to go in. It was my fault that Dave got hurt and I didn't want to see what I had caused! I was the one that had rushed him to get over to my house. I was the one who sent him a text message that he really shouldn't have checked while he was driving. Why the hell did I send him that message?! Why couldn't I just have been patient and let him take his time getting to my house?!

Jane managed to coax me out of the car, letting me use here as a human crutch as we started toward the hospital doors. My entire body was shaking, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I didn't know if I would be able to take this. We walked through the automatic door and I began feeling even worse. What if Dave did die because of this? I would be minus a best friend and plus a mark on my conscious, and I REALLY wouldn't be able to get over that. As we walked through the waiting room, I spotted Dave's brother, Dirk, sitting on a bench with Jake beside him. Jake had the smaller man wrapped in his arms, and appeared to be attempting to calm him down. This just worried me even more. If Bro was broken, this had to be something absolutely terrible. I definitely wouldn't be able to take this.

I was guided down a few incredibly long stretches of hallway before Jane left him in front of a door with a chart on the hook on it reading, 'David Strider.' They used his full first name. He wouldn't be happy when he heard about that, if he did. I glanced to see a crying Jade on a bench not too far away and then made eye contact with Rose, who seemed to silently tell me to go in. I bit down on my lip once again and turned to the door, slowly turning the handle and stepping inside, fearing twisting in my stomach and making me really want to go home and cry some more.

The first thing that I noticed when I walked into the room was that Dave was wearing his brother's glasses, not the one's I got him quite some time ago for his birthday. The shades I got him were sitting on the bedside table; frames were all that was left with little pieces of shard, tinted glass sticking out on the edges. They'd shattered in the car crash. I clenched my jaw and tried not to cry as my eyes skimmed over Dave. The majority of his body was either wrapped in not-so-white gauze or covered in cuts in bruises. I couldn't believe he was so weak right now.

"Great. Who the fuck is bothering me now?" He seethed, obviously frustrated with people coming in and asking him questions. A small squeak slipped past my lips as the tears started up again. He voice held so much pain in it, and it sounded so scratchy. How didn't he know it was me though? I didn't understand that. "John?" He asked, his voice suddenly becoming much less harsh as he realized it was me.

I slowly crossed the room so I was standing directly beside the bed and reached my shaky hand up. I reached out toward the triangular anime shades on my long time friend's face, gently beginning to slide them off. "John, what are you doing dude?" I ignored his words, pulling the sunglasses off his face and staring into his cloudy crimson red eyes. My tears began falling at a quicker pace, landing on the sheets of the bed as well as Dave's shoulder. I couldn't believe it. Dave was blind.

**Ugh I'm sorry for how long it took me to post this and for how absolutely horrible it is. I would love rates and reviews though, especially reviews since those are what motivate me to write the next chapters. I love you all for reading this far into the story and for waiting for this chapter, and I hope I can write the next one soon! **


End file.
